This invention relates to a rotary cutting device suitable to cut pipes, specifically to a pipe rotary cutting device which is capable of preventing the occurrences of outside burrs at the end of the pipe upon cutting pipes.
In the conventional pipe cutting devices, a pipe is held at several points longitudinally spaced at a suitable interval, and while the pipe is being rotated, a sawing plate, a disc cutter or others are pressed against the pipe on one side thereof to cut the pipe. In addition, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 39717/1976, a pipe is held at the outside circumference thereof, and disc cutters are pressed against the pipe from the outside in three directions and are advanced radially by the thickness of the pipe and cut the pipe.
But in cutting the pipe by these conventional cutting devices, especially using a disc cutter, as shown in FIG. 5, both outward burr (a) and inward burr (b) tend to be created at the end of the pipe (p). The pipe having such burrs is not usable as it is, and the burrs have to be removed before the pipe is put to use.
So far there has been no effective preventive means for the inward burrs. Practically the pipe having such burrs is put to use after its pipe end is chamfered by correcting means. The removal of the outward burrs requires an extra step of chamfering, which increases a number of steps. Resultantly the pipe cutting of this type tends to be accompanied by additional costs.